Más que un error
by RMonzon
Summary: Cuando te enamoras todo es color de rosa, no tan así para cierto chico malo...los sentimientos le aborrecían completamente, sobre todo el amor...pero..¿podrá mas el amor que el odio? Solo imagínate que sería enamorarse de tu peor enemigo...¿una linda historia o un amor prohibido?
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic dedicado a las Powerpuff girls.**_

_**Centrado en Blossom y Brick, una pareja que me encanta. Espero que les guste esta historia.**_

_**Prólogo: **_

_Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que te detienes un momento y piensas que quizás algunas cosas que te han pasado han tenido alguna razón de ser…talvez cuando el verdadero amor llega a tu corazón no logras reconocerlo a primera vista y es que, el amor es el único sentimiento que se presenta de maneras diferentes e inesperadas, como una amistad, quizás como una minúscula rivalidad…como una broma o, en la peor manera, como un inmenso odio…solo tienes que abrir muy bien los ojos, ser paciente y aceptar todas las cosas, ya sean buenas o malas, que lleguen a tu vida porque a la larga, todo pasa por una razón._

_ ón_

"_**Más que un error…"**_

**Capítulo 1: **La ciudad de Saltadilla…

Estamos en la ciudad de Saltadilla, donde todo está tranquilo, el sol calienta fuerte, el viento da brisa y frescura a todos los habitantes y…en una pequeña casa, al norte de la ciudad, se encuentran un trío de heroínas listas para luchar contra el crimen, apenas y terminen de soñar.

- Ring Ring Ring – sonó el despertador en la habitación

Los primeros ojos en abrirse fueron unos de un hermoso color rosa, la hermana mayor, como siempre, era la que despertaba antes que sus dos hermanas restantes, se puso en pie y se dirigió rápidamente a la ducha, así estaría lista a tiempo para un nuevo día de escuela. Todo en ella era prácticamente perfecto, perfecto cabello, perfectos dientes, perfectas calificaciones eso sin contar su inteligencia perfecta…todo, absolutamente todo, lo que despertaba a uno que otro envidioso que pensaba mil y una veces que era injusto que esa chica tuviera tanta perfección sobre sí.

- Ya es de día – se acercó para despertar a su hermana ojos verdes

- 5 minutos más – contestó ésta mientras se cubría con su sábana

- Llegaremos tarde Buttercup – impaciente

La más tierna de las tres ya estaba puesta en pie y, caminando lentamente, se dirigió a la ducha para darse un rápido pero relajante baño para despejar su mente del enorme sueño que cargaba

- Ya casi estoy lista – dijo luego de un enorme bostezo, se arregló sus dos coletas y luego, brindando una sonrisa a su hermana pelinaranja bajó a preparar el desayuno junto con el profesor Utonio

- Ya es hora Buttercup – añadió Blossom antes de abandonar la habitación – si no te levantas ya, llegaremos tarde.

La chica pelo negro se levantó aún con sus ojos cerrados maldiciendo en su mente y bufando de vez en cuando, sin embargo lejos de todo lo malo agradeció finalmente a su hermana mayor por despertarla a tiempo.

- Ya están listas para su primer día de escuela? – dijo el profesor Utonio al lanzar un panqueque de la sartén al aire.

- Claro! – contestaron las tres al unísono

La emoción embargaba a toda la familia Utonio, no todos los días comienzas un primer día de escuela y menos en noveno grado, ahora las chicas contaban con 15 años de edad…siendo tan radiantes como siempre pero ahora mucho mas hermosas de lo que solían ser a tierna edad.

- Ya es hora! – advirtió el profesor mirando su reloj de mano - ¿quieren que las acompañe?

- Tienes mucho trabajo en la laboratorio – contestó Blossom comprensiva – tranquilo, nos iremos volando – lo miró y luego con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él, la acción fue repetida por sus dos hermanas.

Las tres chicas salieron disparadas dejando un rayo de luz de diferentes colores tras de ellas, Blossom adoraba sentir el viento chocando con su rostro mientras volaba y observaba a lo lejos lo tranquila y pacífica que se veía Saltadilla gracias a ellas. Bubbles miraba de vez en cuando hacía abajo pues, aunque ya era mas grande, le temía un poco a las alturas y Buttercup, quien parecía no interesarle mucho lo que pasara siempre y cuando no pasara nada malo no miraba ni un tan solo momento hacia abajo, solo se centraba en la altura y en lo genial que se sentía volar.

**Mientras tanto…**

Al otro lado de Saltadilla, donde todo era sombrío se encontraban en una pequeña casa tres chicos que, todos dormidos como osos en hibernación no le prestaban la más mínima atención al reloj despertador que estaba sonando desde hace unas dos horas. De un momento a otro, un par de ojos rojos sangre se abrieron de par en par

- ¿Hoy es primer día de escuela? – se levantó de su cama y sacudió a su hermano rubio

- Creo… - contestó somnoliento

- Y..? – se metió el hermano pelo negro a la plática - ¿tienes miedo a llegar tarde? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Los tres rieron

- No sé por qué el estúpido de Mojo nos quiso meter en la escuela – dijo Butch estirándose en su cama

- Porque, según él, no le ganamos a las chicas super tontas por ser tan tarados – respondió el chico ojos azules

- Al diablo con Mojo! – Contestó Brick enojado – yo no pienso asistir a la escuela.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando que una enorme brisa helada entrara y se colocara en cada rincón de la habitación, era Mojo quien, luego de escuchar tras la puerta la conversación de los chicos había decidido intervenir.

- A la escuela – dijo seriamente

- No pensamos asistir – contestó Brick con una sonrisa burlona

- Si quieren derrotar a sus rivales tienen que aprender a usar algo que se llama cerebro

- Nosotros usamos nuestro cerebro! – respondió enojado Butch

- ¿enserio? – Mojo se burló de ellos

- Claro – contestaron los tres al unísono

- Entonces – se acercó a Brick – COMO ES QUE ESAS NIÑAS LES SIGUEN GANANDO..! EEH?...GENIOS? – gritó en el rostro de los tres chicos

- La misma pregunta tenemos para ti – respondió Brick tranquilo – vamos chicos….tenemos que ir a la escuela – observó desafiante a Mojo – hay que demostrarle a este inútil que nosotros sí podemos con un trío de niñitas.

Dicho esto los tres chicos salieron disparados de su casa, "listos" para su primer día de escuela.

**Continuará….**

**Avances del próximo capítulo: **

- Eres una aburrida – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en su rostro

- Y tu eres un tonto – contestó la chica tratando de ignorar los comentarios

- ¿tonto?...uy si…que ofensa mas grande – rió en su cara – oh vamos Blossom…creo que puedes ofenderme mas que eso

- No vale la pena – se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino

Algo en esos ojos rojos la intimidaban pero al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué, le aceleraban el ritmo cardíaco a mil por hora…lo detestaba, lo odiaba en gran manera pero esa sonrisa, aunque fuera burlona, le hacía pensar que había un lado de Brick que ella aún no conocía, le hacía pensar que era posible que ese chico malo cambiara…pero…¿sería solo su imaginación?


	2. Compañeros de clase

"_Las casualidades siempre tienen una razón de ser, no es solo por diversión del destino, siempre hay un propósito" R Monzón_

**Capitulo 2: **Compañeros de clase

Tres estelas de color se observaron por el cielo, eran las tres chicas quienes llegaban justo a tiempo a clases, el primer día siempre era importante, no podían haber atrasos, ni contratiempos, ni nada que las hiciera quedar mal a la primera impresión.

- Vaya escuela – dijo Buttercup al aterrizar – no recordaba lo aburrida que era

- Oh vamos – contestó la ojirosa repitiendo la acción de su hermana – es…un santuario de la sabiduría

- Yo solo quiero que empiece la clase de arte – añadió la rubia – saben cuanto amo dibujar

Ambas hermanas asintieron señalando que la afirmación de la mas pequeña era correcta, muchos alumnos caminaban de un lado a otro, esto ya no era primaria, era totalmente diferente. Uno que otro alumno se paraba a dar un amistoso saludo a las heroínas pues, por ser las chicas super poderosas, eran muy bien conocidas y aceptadas por la mayoría de los que ahí se encontraban, y digo la mayoría exceptuando a una sola persona

- Vaya vaya vaya – dijo una chica al notar la presencia de las tres hermanas - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- Que quieres princesa? – contestó Blossom un tanto disgustada

- ¿Qué? – respondió fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba - ¿acaso una no puede saludar a sus viejas amigas? – sarcásticamente

- Claro – sonrió para enfadarla – un gusto verte princesa – las tres chicas emprendieron camino dentro del salón de clases

- ¡Esa! – dijo para sí misma - ¡como odio a Blossom! – Estallando en cólera – tranquila princesa, tranquila… - respiró profundo y entró al aula.

El sol comenzaba a calentar mas fuerte sobre toda la ciudad y el timbre acababa de sonar indicando que todos deberían entrar a sus respectivas aulas para iniciar una jornada escolar. Muchos de sus compañeros habían cambiado durante las vacaciones, algunas chicas llevaban el cabello mas largo, otros chicos habían crecido unos centímetros mas, algunos habían hecho que sus brackets desaparecieran y otros eran los mismos de siempre, salvo que ahora tenían mas experiencias que contar.

Todos se encontraban en lo mejor de sus conversaciones cuando una maestra de mediana estatura, delgada, cabello y ojos negros entró rápidamente por la puerta.

- Buenos días – dijo seria – bien, este es el primer día de clases, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Lucía Worthy, pueden llamarme señorita Worthy, yo seré su maestra de Lengua, espero sepan respetar mi clase – miró con ojos amenazantes a todos – bueno, sin mas que decir, iniciemos – comenzó a escribir unas letras en el pizarrón.

- Esta maestra me da miedo – susurró Bubbles a Buttercup

- ssh, cállate o nos escuchará – contestó la morena

- bien – dejando la tiza a un lado – saquen su libro en la página 5, iniciaremos con el tema de la Gramática española….

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando que tres jóvenes entraran por ella….

- ¿se les ofrece algo? – dijo la maestra demasiado molesta

- Ahorita nada – contestó un chico de ojos rojos – pero si necesito algo no dudaré en llamarte – guiñó su ojo a la mujer quien al escuchar tal respuesta frunció el ceño de una manera increíble

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon por bajo…

- Yo soy Brick – continuó el chico – y ellos son mis hermanos, Boomer y Butch.

Las tres chicas, ya conocedoras de la situación estaban preparadas para lo que podría venir, tener a los Rowdyruff boys en la escuela era para preocuparse, la duda era ¿Qué hacían ahí?

- Es bueno saber sus nombres – la maestra sonrió mientras escribía unas líneas – al director les encantará conocerlos – le entregó el papel al líder del trío

- Pff….como sea – lo tomó y arrugándolo lo metió en su bolsillo luego lanzó una mirada amenazadora sobre los que serían sus nuevos compañeros, miró detenidamente a cada uno tratando de intimidarlos, de un momento a otro esos ojos rojo sangre se habían posado en una chica, quien sentada en la primera fila lo observaba de la misma forma amenazadora.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – la chica rompió el silencio

- ¿Qué parece? – sonrió – venimos a estudiar para ser alguien en la vida – fingiendo ser inocente, se aproximó a un asiento al lado de la joven donde un chico nuevo se encontraba sentado – largo – indicó al joven, este corrió al ultimo asiento, Brick se sentó muy tranquilo - ¡¿Qué esperan tarados?! – dijo a sus hermanos quienes aun seguían de pié, éstos al escuchar el grito de su líder se sentaron inmediatamente.

La maestra aun enojada continuó escribiendo en el pizarrón

- ¿Qué es lo que traman? – dijo Blossom por bajo

- Nada, ya te lo dije – se recargó sobre su pupitre

- No les creo – lo observó desafiante

- ¿Qué?...quieres una pelea en estos momentos?

- ¿y que me envíen a dirección como han hecho contigo? Claro que no…

- eso es lo malo de ser la santurrona – sonrió maliciosamente – que nunca haces nada malo…

La chica trató de ignorar aquel comentario, suficiente tenía con saber que aquellos tres chicos que tanto detestaba tendrían que compartir salón con ella, sin duda ese sería el peor año… una maestra amargada de otros tantos educadores que tendría que conocer, un nuevo grado con más dificultad, y tres nuevos compañeros que le caían tan bien como podría caer un dolor de muela.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Bloosy? – dijo luego de un largo silencio

- Nada de tu incumbencia – contestó seca

- Yo se que piensas en lo que he dicho – la observó – siempre tratas de ser perfecta, mas nunca lo logras

- solo…cállate, trato de escribir la clase – miró su cuaderno y al pizarrón, luego continuó escribiendo.

El chico la observó durante un largo momento, todo era diferente ahora, ella ya no era una niñita llorona, ya era mayor, era mucho mas alta, mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba….un momento?...sus pensamientos se pararon en seco…¿mas hermosa de lo que recordaba?...desde cuando pensó que ella era hermosa?...sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación por su última idea, era totalmente enfermizo pensar en su enemiga de esa forma, Blossom Utonio no era nada mas que una simple picadura en la muela, nada que un buen "odontólogo" no podría curar, la simple idea de tenerla justo a la par le tendría que causar repulsión, bueno…hace ya mucho que no combatían…ni que se enfrentaban, eran casi seis años de no verse…solo que eso no dejaba a un lado su eterna enemistad, ella era una heroína y él, un villano…un criminal, alguien que nadie quería en su camino, alguien a quien todos temían…debía infundir terror en todos inclusive lo hacía con sus propios hermanos, pero…¿Qué podía hacer él?...esa era su naturaleza, su propósito en la vida y por ley, su destino…ser malo hasta los huesos, ser el mejor villano, el que siempre sería recordado como una nube negra sobre un día soleado, una nube negra que causó una enorme tormenta en toda saltadilla, en todo el país, en todo el mundo…eso era él, no tenía corazón, ni sentimientos, era tan frío como el duro hielo, frío y oscuro.

Rrrriiinggggg .

El timbre anunció cambio de clases. Todos los chicos se levantaron de sus pupitres y, tomando sus cosas, emprendieron camino al otro salón, donde sería impartida la clase de química.

- Sabes – detuvo a la chica – creo que ya se cual es tu problema

- Yo no tengo ningún problema – se dio vuelta para observarlo enojada – ahora, si me disculpas, a mi si me interesan las clases – le brindó una pequeña sonrisa falsa

- Claro que lo tienes – sonrió – eres una aburrida

- y tu eres un tonto o – contestó la chica tratando de ignorar los comentarios

- ¿tonto?...uy si…que ofensa mas grande – rió en su cara – oh vamos Blossom…creo que puedes ofenderme mas que eso

- No vale la pena – se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino

Algo en esos ojos rojos la intimidaban pero al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué, le aceleraban el ritmo cardíaco a mil por hora…lo detestaba, lo odiaba en gran manera pero esa sonrisa, aunque fuera burlona, le hacía pensar que había un lado de Brick que ella aún no conocía, le hacía pensar que era posible que ese chico malo cambiara…pero…¿sería solo su imaginación?

- y… ¿Qué tanto piensas? – siguiendo el camino de la chica

- Oye – se detuvo molesta - ¿Qué pasa contigo?...deja de seguirme!

- Somos compañeros – la observó serio – tenemos las mismas clases…tu conoces los salones y yo no…¿quieres mas pistas…o ya entendiste?

Blossom dejó salir un bufido , luego continuó su camino.

Al llegar al salón la mayoría de los chicos ya se encontraban sentados en grupo, dejando a la pobre chica sola…

- ¡Blossom! – dijo una de sus hermanas indicando un asiento, la chica comenzó a caminar en esa dirección cuando otra chica se sentó en ese lugar.

La joven se detuvo, Buttercup se encontraba en otra clase y Bubbles ya estaba haciendo equipo con alguien mas, Blossom solo sonrió diciéndole a la rubia que estaba bien, tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien con quien trabajar.

- Buenos días – entró un maestro vistiendo con una bata de laboratorio

- Parece que trae pijama – Brick se burló

- Por favor reúnanse en equipos – indicó

- Profesor – Blossom se acercó al hombre – yo no tengo equipo…

- Levante la mano quien se ha quedado sin equipo

El único chico que levantó la mano, para mala suerte de la pelinaranja, fue Brick quien al notar que era el único dejó salir una cínica sonrisa

- Bien – el maestro observó a Blossom – él será su compañero

- Pero…. – la chica suplicó

- ¿pero? – la observó seriamente

- Nada, no se preocupe – sonrió y se dirigió a una mesa junto con su enemigo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

- Jajaja ¿Por qué tan triste Blosy?

- No me llames así – lo dijo con la mayor seriedad del mundo

- ¿Por qué Blosy?

- Mi nombre es Blossom! – lo observó desafiante – escucha no se por qué están tú y tus odiosos hermanos en esta escuela, pero que te quede claro algo… si llegas a hacer algo en contra mía o de mis hermanas tendrás batalla…y te dolerá mucho

Brick no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada

- No pienso hacerles nada – respondió tomando un frasco de solución – solo vengo porque el idiota de mojo quería – la observó – claro está que de algo nos servirá estar en la escuela…tranquila, tendrás tu batalla…pero no en estos momentos.

Ambos se observaron durante un momento, sus miradas eran desafiantes, llenas de odio, morían por destruirse el uno al otro pero no se podía, no en esos momentos, una batalla de tal magnitud acabaría por destruir toda la escuela…sin embargo, ganas no les faltaban a ninguno de los dos, Blossom odiaba con toda su alma a ese chico….

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Tenemos químicamira el horario

"_A veces es mejor esperar al tiempo, ya que si no lo esperas, el tiempo no te querrá esperar a ti"_

_R. Monzón _

**Capitulo 3: **Tenemos química…mira el horario.

Sin duda la hora de ciencias químicas seria una completa tortura, Blossom no podía esperar la hora para abandonar el salón y alejarse de cierto chico odioso.

Mientras tanto, el maestro explicaba unas cuantas soluciones, algo tan simple como la ionización, algunos chicos prestaban suma atención, otros parecían concentrados en lo que el educador decía, y algunos preferían charlar en voz baja para no ser escuchados.

- Sabes Blosy… - habló Brick – es aburrido estar aquí

La chica fingió no haber escuchado nada de lo que su compañero decía, lo que hizo que él se sintiera un poco indignado…pero…¿por qué se sentiría así?...nunca le había importado si la tonta perfecta le prestaba atención…o no…era una sensación demasiado extraña, tenía que pararla pronto.

- ¿piensas ignorarme en toda la clase? – Añadió luego de un momento en silencio – jajaja que infantil eres rosadita

- No pienso ignorarte toda la clase – lo observó – pienso ignorarte todo el día…y el resto de días que pienses pasar aquí – regresó su vista a la pizarra

El chico bufó y luego mirando de un lado a otro pensó que era momento de abandonar la clase por un largo rato, seguro el maestro no notaría su ausencia.

Lentamente se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hasta la puerta, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a la puerta y abrirla cuando sintió que una mano lo tomaba del brazo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Blossom evitando que el chico cumpliera con su plan

- Me estoy largando de aquí – respondió frío

- Te ganaras un castigo

- ¿acaso te importa? – el chico arqueó una ceja

- Claro que no! – soltó el brazo del muchacho

- Entonces…no veo el problema

- Bien, si tu quieres lárgate, no es mi problema – la chica se regresó a su mesa

Brick dudó unos momentos…sería o no conveniente el que se fuera de la clase…lo único que sabia era que quería estar en ese lugar y al mismo tiempo deseaba con todas sus ganas irse. Era un sentimiento demasiado complicado y difícil de explicar. Lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla se topó con alguien cara a cara.

- Em…hola – dijo un chico cabellos negros y ojos azules - ¿aquí están impartiendo la clase de ciencias químicas?

El pelinaranja ignoró la pregunta del extraño y pasó como si nada justo a la par sin siquiera darle importancia a su presencia. Luego observó como el nuevo chico llegaba a presentarse con el maestro y buscaba lugar para sentarse…justamente a la par de la rosadita.

Una enorme punzada se apoderó del ojos sangre desde su corazón hasta su estómago… ¿Quién se creía que era….?

Se regresó por donde había salido.

- Ese es mi lugar – observó desafiante al chico nuevo

- Disculpa…creí que estaba vacio

- Creiste mal – contestó con frialdad

- Brick – interrumpió la chica – ¿no se suponía que te aburría la clase y buscarías algo mejor que hacer?

- Si pero ahora quiero estar en clases – se dirigió al ojiazul – largo de mi puesto

- Creo que…prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias – lo observó tranquilo

Brick pensó por un momento que acción realizar, si lo golpeaba estaba 100% seguro que Blossom y sus torpes hermanas estarían listas para detenerlo y, sin sus dos hermanos que quien sabe en que planeta andaban, sería fácil derrotarlo además que contaría como una derrota y una humillación mas para su lista y si se alejaba en esos momentos, quedaría como un total cobarde.

- Quitate…o…¿no sabes quien soy yo? – respondió luego de un momento

- Si se quien eres – sonrió- también se quien es esta hermosa dama – observó a Blossom y ésta se sonrojó

- Si si, te pregunté si sabias quien era yo, no te pregunté por ella, si sabes lo que te conviene, te quitarás de mi puesto…YA

- Brick no me obligues – dijo Blossom al notar que el chico se tensaba cada vez mas

- Jajajaja obligarte a qué Blosy? A decirle al maestro? – se rio – que?...acaso me demandaras por hacer Bullying o alguna tontería así?

La chica se puso en pie y llegando justo frente al chico dijo:

- Te he derrotado muchas veces – sonrió – no me obligues a humillarte de nuevo

Los puños del chico se cerraron fuertemente, la furia comenzó a llenar todo su ser mientras sus ojos se tornaban cada vez mas rojos, algo que parecía imposible.

- ¿Desean compartir algo con toda la clase? – Al fin intervino el maestro quien acababa de terminar de copiar las fórmulas en la pizarra

- Lo siento – respondió la chica tomando su asiento rápidamente

- Y usted…. – se dirigió a Brick – tome asiento ya

- Lo haría, si este tarado – viendo al chico nuevo – me hiciera el "honor" – sarcásticamente – de quitarse de mi lugar

Como por arte de magia, de la negra, apareció cierta chica odiosa quien tomando a Brick del brazo lo condujo hacia su mesa.

- No te preocupes Brick – dijo princesa – puedes sentarte aquí a mi lado

- Qué demoni…. – el chico no pudo finalizar su frase, la chica ya se había aferrado a él y no había forma de que ella se apartara.

- Muy bien, debo informarles que hay un nuevo compañero en esta clase… - dijo el maestro - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – se dirigió al ojiazul

- Me llamo Blake

La clase pasó de lo mas rápido posible, de vez en cuando el tal Blake miraba hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Brick y sonreía cínicamente, quizás tratando de hacerlo enojar, Brick nunca apartaba sus ojos de la chica y de su nuevo compañero de clases mientras que princesa parecía cotorra hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

El timbre de receso sonó, todos abandonaron el salón.

- Fue lindo trabajar contigo Brick – dijo princesa con malicia – nos vemos luego

El chico solo se estremeció por dentro, vaya chica tan odiosa.

Blossom salió disparada del salón, lista para buscar a sus dos hermanas.

- Al fin quedamos solos – Brick observó a Blake – te dije que te arrepentirías

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado completamente – lo observó – espera, yo llamo a mis hermanos.

Hizo un pequeño chiflido colocando sus dos dedos sobre su boca, al rato aparecieron dos chicos mas, uno era de cabellos naranja y ojos verdes y el otro era de cabellos rubios y ojos negros.

- Él – señalando al chico ojiverde – se llama Brent – y él – señalando al otro – se llama Bryan

- Y eso..a mi..¿que me importa? – respondió furioso

- Debería importarte – con una sonrisa en el rostro – pues…nosotros somos la versión mejorada de ustedes – dicho esto lanzó un rayo con sus ojos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Brick impactara contra la pared.

Los dos hermanos, Brent y Bryan se fueron y al momento regresaron con Butch y Boomer en sus brazos.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de las powerpuff girls, solo no se metan en nuestro camino…¿entendido?

Los Rowdyruff boys se miraron entre ellos, ninguno tenia idea de donde habían salido esos chicos y por qué estaban contra las chicas…eso era trabajo de ELLOS..no de esos nuevos villanos.

_**Continuará…..**_


	4. Los nuevos Rowdyruff boys

"_El trabajo de un buen escritor es hacer sentir a sus lectores las emociones del escrito, me esfuerzo para lograrlo, y creo que lo lograré"_

_R. Monzón_

**Advertencia: Uso de lenguaje muy fuerte.**

**Capitulo 4: **Los nuevos Rowdyruff boys

Luego de ese "amistoso" encuentro, los tres extraños desaparecieron dejando estelas de luz diferentes tras de ellos, no sin antes lanzar cada uno un fuerte golpe a los rowdyruff, tan fuerte como para dejarlos en el suelo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...

- ¿Quiénes eran esos? – dijo Butch mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de reponerse del impacto

- No tengo idea – contestó Brick pensativo, sus ojos estaban de un vivo rojo sangre que irradiaba una enorme cantidad de odio sobrenatural y sus puños temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos, tenía ganas de golpear, de matar…de vengarse, sin embargo sabía que no podía, no poseía las fuerzas para combatir a los nuevos villanos.

- Vamos a romperles el trasero – añadió el ojiverde - ¿ acaso no saben quienes somos?

- CLARO QUE SABEN QUIENES SOMOS ESTUPIDO! – el chico ojos rojos no pudo contener su furia

- Calmense! – se añadió a la conversación cierto rubio ojos azules que aunque prefería no meterse en pleitos de sus dos hermanos sabia que ya era hora de intervenir, antes que el chico verde peleara a muerte contra el rojo – no vamos a resolver nada peleando entre nosotros!

Ambos hermanos miraron al menor con asombro

- Vaya! – se burló Butch – al fin usas el cerebro

- Al menos – contestó indignado ante la burla – yo si uso el cerebro…no como tú

El pelinegro se enfado por tal respuesta y, haciendo de su mano un puño, estaba dispuesto a partirle la carita al insolente de su hermano mayor…cuando de pronto Brick mandó a que ambos se callaran

- ¿Por qué nos callas? – respondió el ojiverde con el seño fruncido

- Escuchen – añadió cerrando sus ojos y tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos

En efecto, se escuchaban unos gritos lejanos, parecía como si alguien causaba terror en Saltadilla pero..¿quien?

- Debe ser el idiota de mojo con sus planes que siempre fallan – excusó Butch

- Tienes razón – agregó Boomer – eso debe ser

- CALLENSE AMBOS! – acto seguido se elevó por los aires dejando una estela de color rojo tras de sí

Los dos hermanos restantes se vieron el uno al otro para luego imitar la acción de Brick y salir disparados rumbo a la escena del pánico de la ciudad.

Al llegar observaron como Brick se encontraba boquiabierto viendo hacia un edificio cercano.

- ¿ Por que nos dejaste asi? – habló el menor de los tres

El hermano mayor no contestó, una enorme explosión emanó del edificio en el que se concentraba la acción, luego observaron una estela de un color rojo mas vivo que el del propio Brick…momentos después, tras esa estela, aparecieron dos mas, una verde oscuro y otra azul marino. Eran tres chicos con superpoderes, y tras de ellos iban las powerpuff girls, al parecer demasiado cansadas como para alcanzarlos.

- Ey, pero si son los idiotas que nos amenazaron hoy! – dijo Butch agitando sus manos en señal de un gran descubrimiento

Mientras tanto…..

- Son muy poderosos – dijo Buttercup quien apenas y podía respirar con normalidad

- Tienen que tener alguna debilidad – añadió Blossom entre los escombros del edificio – Bubbles ayuda a los ciudadanos que se encuentran allá – señalando un par de personas que no encontraban la forma de salir del edificio

La rubia obedeció. Salió disparada a una enorme velocidad en busca de las pobres personas necesitadas de ayuda.

- Blossom – Buttercup se encontraba del otro lado del edificio, la enorme explosión había hecho que una gran ola de polvo se levantara haciendo que ver el escenario fuera una tarea imposible - ¿Dónde estás?

La pelinaranja estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió como un potente rayo le pegaba justo por la espalda, ésta cayó al suelo sin la mas mínima oportunidad de luchar.

Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de sus labios, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Buttercup ni mucho menos Bubbles lo escuchara.

El ambiente frío y desolado de aquel edificio que estaba a punto de colapsar le quitaban los ánimos para seguir intentando, se veía derrotada, se sentía terriblemente cansada y su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en lo que hizo mal y por qué no podía vencer a estos villanos. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, con la esperanza que sus hermanas descubrieran su paradero y fueran en su ayuda. Sus brazos tenían una que otra cortada a causa de la explosión, su cara estaba completamente sucia al igual que su vestido que, desgarrado de un lado, parecía una antigüedad.

Con un oído sensible fue escuchando como alguien había aterrizado justo en donde ella estaba y como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente…un brillo de esperanza iluminó su mente… quizás era Bubbles….o Buttercup… ¿Por qué no?. Pero esa luz se extinguió al notar a su adversario entre la niebla.

- Ves – sonrió – dije que si te conocía

La chica no contestó, con un poco de las fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó un rayo con sus ojos que logró lastimar un poco al villano.

- Eres una tonta – gruñó enfadado - ¿crees que eso es suficiente para detenerme? – se acercó a toda velocidad listo para envestir y acabar una vez por todas con aquella chica perfección pero algo salió mal en su plan, alguien llegó justo en el momento indicado y con un golpe logró lanzar al nuevo villano hacia un edificio cercano, donde pegó contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – el héroe que acababa de salvarle la vida se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien

- ¿Brick? – la chica no pudo contener su asombro… ¿que hacia Brick Him? Él era su enemigo, no debía estar salvándola, al contrario debería estar ideando planes para destruirla

- Eso no importa ahora – la tomó entre sus brazos – estas demasiado débil, debemos salir de aquí

Dicho eso el chico voló a toda velocidad llevando a Blossom, quien ya se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos, debía buscar un lugar donde no los encontraran…si los nuevos villanos tenían el poder para lastimar de esa forma a las chicas en el primer combate..¿Como serían en el segundo?...era obvio que su fuerza era demasiado para ellas…e inclusive para él y sus hermanos. Por el otro lado deseaba estar solo con ella un momento, si los ciudadanos se enteraban que un Rowdyruff boy había salvado la vida de una powerpuff girl se harían mas fuertes los rumores que entre ellos había cierta atracción…eso era imperdonable y era una burla para ellos como para ellas. Lo mejor era buscar un lugar lejano a la ciudad, un lugar donde ella pudiera recuperar fuerzas y él pudiera pensar en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Finalmente al caer la tarde ya se encontraban en una pequeña casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa que era privada de un techo era perfecta para observar al sol ocultarse tras las montañas y recibir una corriente de aire fresco.

Blossom aun permanecía inconsciente, el chico la había dejado reposar sobre un montón de hojas que él mismo había conseguido para que ella descansara…de vez en cuando Brick le brindaba una pequeña mirada para cerciorarse que no estuviera a punto de morir o algo así, primero la mirada era despectiva y arrogante pero poco a poco se iba ablandando e inclusive aquella mirada retadora y llena de odio de Brick Him se transformaba en una mirada mas tranquila, serena y hasta me atrevería a decir que llena de amor…luego éste sacudía su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y recobraba su mirada fría, normal.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo la chica al despertar mientras se acomodaba mejor en las hojas y se tocaba la cabeza

- A salvo – contestó el chico sentado en fragmentos del techo de la casa abandonada – tu muerte estuvo cerca – añadió sin quitar sus ojos de la puesta de sol que acababa de empezar

- ¿Dónde están Buttercup y Bubbles? – respondió al darse cuenta que sus hermanas no sabían de ella – deben estar preocupadas!

- Tranquila – añadió con frialdad - aquí tienes un teléfono, si quieres llámalas – dijo extendiendo su celular en dirección a ella pero sin mirarla ni un tan solo momento

La chica notó la actitud de Brick un tanto extraña, aún para él…se veía mas frío de lo normal, estaba demasiado pensativo y distante.

Sin decir más tomó el celular y marcó unos números, luego se escuchó una pequeña conversación en la que ella se excusaba y decía que se tuvo que retirar de la batalla pero que ya se encontraba mejor, por último afirmó que se encontraba con el alcalde hablando de los nuevos villanos.

- Gracias – regresó el celular al villano que aún no le brindaba ni una sola mirada

- Tu primera mentira ¿eh? – dijo con un tono de ironia sin dejar a un lado su frialdad y aparente tristeza

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – ella decidió llegar al fondo de todo esto…tenia que sacarle la verdad a Brick..¿por que la salvó?

Él guardó silencio, la espalda era lo único que Blossom lograba ver de su interlocutor ya que este parecía negarse a darle la cara para hablarle.

- Me gusta el atardecer – dijo de pronto dejando a la chica confundida

- ¿disculpa?

- Olvidalo – susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara

- Dime cual es tu problema? – contestó enfadada

- ¡TE SALVÉ LA VIDA QUE MAS QUIERES DE MÍ?! – respondió dándole la cara finalmente. La impresión de ver esa herida fue demasiada para Blossom quien no pudo ocultar su preocupación

- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – acercándose para examinar mejor el daño

Y es que la herida aún se encontraba fresca y se veía de un color tan rojo como el de sus ojos, era desde una parte cercana al ojo hasta finalizar la mejilla y, aún no terminaba de gotear sangre.

- No es nada de otro planeta – se alejó molesto – ya te sientes mejor, ahora puedes irte…

- ¿Por qué te comportas tan a la defensiva? – frunció el seño – yo solo quiero ayudarte asi como tu me ayudaste a mi!

- Porque yo soy el villano! – respondió estallando en cólera – tu eres la heroína… no se supone que tendría que salvarte la vida…

La chica guardó silencio

- Soy un completo idiota

- Lo eres – la chica bajó su nivel de enojo y sonrió – pero gracias por salvarme

- De nada, supongo – contestó con frialdad

- Pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Continuará…**

**Avances del próximo capitulo:**

- Y entonces que haremos para destruirlas? – dijo Bryan el menor de los dos

- Usaremos a los ciudadanos en su contra – respondió Blake que sentado sobre la cama jugaba con un pequeño listón rosa

- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

- Solo te diré que con esto acabaremos a los Rowdyruff boys y con las Powerpuff girls – extendió el liston rosa a los ojos de ambos hermanos – empezaremos acabando con Brick…será sencillo ahora que sabemos su debilidad

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
